A Oneshot of Happily Ever After
by DarkerMS
Summary: One rainy day, Hikigaya Hachiman, now in his Thirties, looks back on his life and the steps along the way to get there. Oneshot.
**A/N: Hey guys, Here with something new for me, and in my opinion something we need more of. Future fics, with a happier outcome. I've noticed a lot of darker and even messed up future fics on my trip through the expanding Oregairu fandoms. All of these stories are great, but I sometimes like to take a break from the darker themes those stories have. So I have my own version of a future fic here for you guys, in the form of a nice little oneshot. If someone wants to take over and make a series of Oneshots in this form, Please DO!**

 **P.S. This is NOT in the same Universe as A different Circumstance, this story is a future fic of the original story.**

 **As for my other stories, I will TRY (emphasis on try) to have them all updated by the end of Easter weekend. If not, then shortly after that.**

 **On with the story!**

 **Evening, Hikigaya Household**

A storm was brewing through the city of Chiba, with heavy rains and cloudy weather pittering and pattering on the windows. In one of the many households in the greater part of the residential area, with the streets void of any people, there was a man sitting by a window seat **(Look this up if you don't know what it is)** in the living room to his rather large house. His appearance was rather roguish, with slightly messy hair, and eyes that have been, in the past compared to that of a dead fish. As well as a zombie, a creature of unknown existence, an alien that has taken over his body in order to survive and proceeds to eat humans. (Parasyte). The list goes on, and can go on forever, what with the amount of time he has spent with the person who makes these comparisons. Then the addition of another two who do the same. He sat in his black sweatpants, and a plain white t-shirt. It was the middle of summer, and despite the storm, it was very muggy for the people of Japan.

He sighed again. For the first time in Hikigaya Hachiman's life since entering the Service Club, he was utterly, and quite literally BORED.

He used this time of reminiscence to look back at his old days. Before it was reading, gaming, work, Komachi, sleep, repeat. He was a sociopath, detached from society, and confident that this mirage of fake friendships and images was the only thing keeping us from killing each other out of hatred. Then he was flung into a literal shitstorm of helping people overcome this mirage in the Service Club. He helped people find something… Genuine. He watched them leave with their requests, happy, with new bonds made, and true friendships reached. Something he never believed in. And then he found himself expecting something from the world he hates. Something Genuine. He made a pact with his two- dare he say it- Friends. They would all help each other with their requests when the time came. His third year went on without much of a bang. Except for a confession of feelings at the end of course. Focused on studies, there wasn't much time for the Service Club, but they still made sure to be there at least once a week.

After that he went on to university, with his major unsurprisingly being Japanese Literature. He worked at a publishing company for a year before publishing his own book, a satirical book on the absurdities of social interaction. The idea in itself had made the foundation of the book somewhat cult-like, and it exploded immediately, being translated into several languages, selling 5 million copies worldwide in its first year. Hikigaya Hachiman was now making a living with the same material that got him a failing grade for his Class Lit. Assignments. It was ironic. It was then that he finally decided he wanted to marry who was in his opinion the single most beautiful person he had ever met, Yukinoshita Yukino, or as she was now, Hikigaya Yukino. He continued to write on the side, with varying works of nonfiction comedies like his first book, and even ranging from topics like history, Fantasy and Science Fiction, with a large fan base while he was sought out by his old university as an Alum, and was to this day a Japanese Literature Professor at Chiba University.

He had two kids of his own, Twin girls, Yukiko and Yukiyo. Yukiko had Silver eyes, FULL eyes, unlike her father with Yukino's black hair, while Yukiyo had Yukino's blue eyes and Hachiman's much lighter shade of silverish-black. This was much to the dismay of their mother, because they now had a very, very, _very,_ Overprotective, doting father who would rip apart any boys who wanted to get their filthy hands on his angels.

He watched in tears as his dearest sister got married to that maggot-like piece of sh- I mean Kawasaki's younger brother. He was now the Uncle to two boys and a girl on Komachi's side and a Boy and a Girl on Haruno Yukinoshita's. Another two girls as well if you want to count Hiratsuka-sensei's and Yui's kids.

He had come so far so fast, and there was never a dull moment in his life ever since he joined, or rather was forced into joining the Service Club.

Until Now.

Yukiyo had soccer training, because someone had the genius idea of rain training, and her, being as headstrong and as competitive as her mother, decided to go. Seriously, even the professional players refuse to play that intense in rain. Yukiko was at her friend's sleeping over, and would be getting home soon. Which is exactly what the Lady of the house had gone to do. Pick up the girls from their respective activities.

This of course, left him with about an hour and a half of nothing. TV was crap and he was caught up with all he had on N**flix as well. He was also bored of playing whatever RPG it was that he was playing through. Everyone else was on Vacation already, so there was no one to talk to. Komachi was in Kyoto again, Sensei didn't even live in Japan anymore. He had grown close to Tobe in his final year, and COULD call him, but they just had a 'bro-down' as Tobe likes to call it, the week before. He was busy with his restaurant business booming in the summer rush of tourists. Everyone else in corporate business was still at their daily grind before they had their 2 week break. Such was the good life of a being a teacher in summer. You get a 2 month pay for staying at home and doing nothing until your next set of students. His mind went to the students he had over the years.

It was now that he understood why Hiratsuka-sensei took it upon herself and went out of her way to help Hikigaya out of the path he didn't know he was heading down. There was a satisfaction with himself when he was able to help a student. He always had the most memorable ones in his head, from simple things like Arashi's constant grammatical errors, to more serious issues like Hikari's social awkwardness issues. All of these were some of his first students, and he took it as a responsibility to help them. He still has a sense of pride when he sees the name of some of his old students, or sees them on social media, successful in their lives. One case was a special one.

Tsurumi Rumi. He had her in his first year of teaching, and thought it would be by far his most difficult challenge yet. She was even more stubborn than he was! The same techniques in writing, the same twisted outlook on society in her assignments, all thanks to him. However it was then he realized that this was contained to her writing only. She had grown out of her shell and had a LOT of friends, mostly because of another Hikigaya. Komachi was the Service Club President, in her second year when Tsurumi had joined Sobu High, and apparently knocked some sense into her. There was still some deep respect and admiration he saw she held for him, and it had evolved into another somewhat of a sibling relationship between them.

He was blindly staring at the tapping rain. It was at this point he was interrupted by his house pets, with one of his cats, Taiga, Jumping up on the other side of the window seat with elegance befitting the pet of Yukinoshita Yukino. She did a circle before sitting up and looking at the rain outside, comfortable next to her master. His other cat, Masako, was with Yukinoshita. Following Taiga, came his Dachshund Hachiro, named similarly like his master Hachiman. He fell to a resting position and fell asleep on the floor. It was after much persuasion from her children that Yukino finally succumbed and bought her husband a dog for his birthday, on the condition that the dog would 'Stay Small', thus the adoption of a Dachshund. He was once again smiled at the thought and remembered when he had to walk her home because of the dogs near the Metro back in the Service Club days.

His thoughts ran to the current Service Club, and how it had evolved. Gone was the storage setup in the back with one table and three chairs. It was now replaced with a six person table, with couches, a coffee table, even a TV. Not to forget, the Kettle for tea. On the wall, above the couch were the progressive pictures of the members of the Service Club, with the original Trio of his group being the first one during their second year, with Isshiki, Komachi and Taishi Kawasaki being on the second one in their third year.

It now comprised of his two daughters, Yui's daughter, Hayato's son and Komachi's oldest son. This was the official second generation of the Service Club, And he couldn't be happier about where he was.

He had realized that he had gone through his can of Max Coffee. He decided to wait for a few minutes before taking another one, so he just sat there.

As he was about to get up for another one of God's Gift that is Max Coffee, He noticed his Taiga's ears perk up and Hachiro's as well. He knew what that meant. Getting up, He went to the front door, his pets following, already having heard the arrival of the rest of the house members. As he opened the door, Masako went in as normal as the gap got bigger between the door. And there stood his family. The end result of everything he has ever accomplished. Yukino was the first to greet him.

"Good Morning, Hachi." She said, since he was sleeping when she left him in the morning. She walked in taking her raincoat off as she did so.

"Morning." He said Lazily. Then, a fast moving object came from the car, only to be stopped by the shoulder as she tried to walk past her father.

"Not so fast."

"Dad! Let go!" Said Yukiyo, somewhat annoyed.

"You lost your game?" He said knowingly.

"Yeah…"

"Don't be so grumpy, lighten up. You'll crush them next week." He said with fire in his eyes, and she calmed down a bit. She was the Daddy's girl of the pair after all.

"Hachiman, you needn't encourage her with such things. She needs to learn how to take a loss." She said, despite being the one who silently sulks when Hachiman beats her at Chess.

"You didn't!" He said rather comically.

"We lost 4-0! That's just embarrassing!"

"Bad Coach?" He asked

"Bad _Players_ " She said.

"Well, your mother's not wrong, you win some and you lose some." He said.

"Yeah, I know…" She said admittingly, accepting the loss.

"Now go get yourself cleaned up." He ruffled her hair before she went upstairs.

"Hey Dad." Said another voice, and face turned to Silver eyes and Black hair.

"Hey Yukiko. How was your sleepover?"

"Great! I think Haruko and Ruri's friendship was fixed! Another successful request, complete!" Said the newest president to the Service Club, and requested a High Five from her father, to which he accepted and smiled. She walked upstairs as well, leaving the couple of over 20 years alone in the living room.

Hachiman had taken a seat on the couch, Yukino followed shortly after, sitting down next him and leaning into him, Hachiman's hands subconsciously finding themselves around her, as they have done for years.

"So, what did you do for the last 2 hours?" She asked.

"Nothing, I just sat there, staring at rain."

"Just sat there?" She asked inquisitively. He was prone to boredom quick, so it seems unreal that he wouldn't have done 10 different things within that time.

"Yeah. Thinking."

"About?"

"Everything. Life before this. Before my life became so… Different. I thought about everything I did to come here, everyone I met that changed me, and who I changed as a teacher. It all started when I was thrown into the Service Club."

"Yeah. It did." She definitely agreed with that. Him joining the Service Club was where her current life started. There was a moment of silence in between them, a comfortable one.

"Hachiman." She started.

"Yeah?"

"Are you happy?" She had to ask. She could guess the answer, but she wanted to hear him say it.

"Well…" His face scrunched up and brows furrowed, and this expression was scaring the living crap out of Yukino. What if he said no? What if he said he can't do it anymore? What if he leaves-

"Just Kidding! I couldn't be happier, not in any other universe. I love you." His face broke into a smile and was laughing at the expression his wife was giving him, before leaning in to kiss her. She complied and stuffed her face into his chest, but after, there was a mumbling, barely audible to Hachiman, as if meant for his ears alone.

"You're an idiot." Which in Yukino Lingo of course meant-

I love you too.

 **A/N: That's the first time I've ended something cliche like that. Just a little piece of Romance in between. I never intended it to be this long, but I'm glad it did. I hope you enjoyed reading my version of 'A Happily Ever After' For the OreGairu Series, please let me know what you think! No flames, please.**

 **Time to work on A Different Circumstance and other things!**

 **Until Next time.**


End file.
